


Do Hippogriffs Dream of Demonic Sheep?

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dr. Wolf has all the braincells, Gen, Golden Fox and Keyframe are adorable, Lightning Bliss just wants her buddy back :(, The Secret Rift, Thespio is really snarky but he's also an introvert, We love him, as they should be, brief mentions of religion, but only to compare the anti-celestia to the anti-christ, his inner child is helping him out, like thunder blight, meanwhile Silver is crying in the subconscious, no beta we die like dr wolf's mental stability, personas not irl people, silver quill is finally getting angst, thats right folks you heard it here first, the anti-celestia is an alter ego of silver quill not silver quill himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "An echoing chuckle was heard. Silver gulped. 'Ah. I was tricked. Touché.'"-----Silver Quill is many things. A jokester. A troll. The universe's punching bag. But when the darkness starts to take over, he is never alone.
Relationships: Golden Fox/Keyframe Inkwell, Silver Quill & Dr. Wolf, Silver Quill & Everyone, Silver Quill & Lightning Bliss





	1. Act 1: Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. I have a habit for pulling myself into my old fandoms, (i.e, my mcrp fanfiction) but this one is especially close to my heart. The MLP Analysis community has amazing story potential, and most of it is utilized quite well, but Silver Quill is a character I've always wanted to be expanded upon. Unfortunately, there isn't much fanfiction for the analysis community, and thus, this fic was born. Now, onto the show!

Silver Quill sighed as he looked at the clock. 2:00 AM. He’d gotten nowhere with this script.

This was  _ supposed  _ to be a fun collab with Lightning Bliss. The two of them hadn’t worked together for a while, so when Bliss asked him if he wanted to make a video with her, Silver had jumped at the opportunity. And yet here he is, with only a couple lines of dialogue to show for it.

Knowing the rainbow alicorn, she’d probably almost finished her part of the script, if not already. The hippogriff groaned as he started to imagine the disappointment on his friend’s face when he’d turn up empty handed the next day. Or, well, today technically. Time is weird.

_ “And why does it matter?”  _ A small voice in the back of his head asked.  _ “She’s just a tiny alicorn that couldn’t control her powers if she tried. You should crush her while you still can. The results will be priceless.” _

“Will you shut up?” Silver replied. “Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I’m asleep. You can’t torment me yet.” The voice giggled.  _ “True, but you will be soon. And then my time to shine begins.” _

“Ugh, thank Celestia my voice isn’t any higher. You sound like a child who committed arson.” Silver mumbled. Out of all nights, why did it have to choose this one to be a nuisance?

The voice seemed to have a moment of its own frustration.  _ “Can’t you just go to bed already? It’s past midnight,”  _ It said. “No,” The hippogriff responded firmly. “I promised Blissy that I would do this project with her, and I like to keep my promises. I’m not letting you mess me up two days before we record.”

_ “But does that even matter when you haven’t got anything to show for it?” _

“What’s your point?” Silver asked.

_ “All you need is a little push. And I can give you the inspiration you need to finish this script.”  _ The voice pointed out.  _ “But...I can only do it in your dreams.” _

Silver clicked his tongue. “There it is.”

_ “I’m telling the truth!”  _ The voice protested.  _ “Silver, I’m just trying to help. I know we’re not on the best of terms-“  _ The hippogriff snorted. “That’s an understatement. What do you call Nightmare Night 2014 then? A cat fight?”

_ “Silver Quill, please,”  _ The voice ignored its host’s snark. “ _ I just want to help you. Will you let me help you?” _

“I…” Silver trailed off. He looked back to the bright computer screen, google doc still nearly empty. He sighed. “Fine. I’m trusting you on this, Anti-Celestia. And if you’re lying to me…”

_ “Of course, of course. And by the way, I’m THE Anti-Celestia. Get it right.”  _ The voice corrected.

The hippogriff turned off his computer. “Oh yes, my  _ sincerest  _ apologies.” He climbed into his bed and yawned, suddenly becoming aware of his own fatigue. Only a couple moments after closing his eyes, Silver fell asleep.

* * *

Silver Quill opened his eyes in the galaxy themed void that presented itself as his mind. “Uh...Shadow Bird? Darkest parts of my psyche? Are you gonna do your thing or…”

An echoing chuckle was heard. Silver gulped. “Ah. I was tricked. Touché.”

“You fool...YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!” The Anti-Celestia laughed. “You gave me just the amount of freedom I needed to overpower you.”

“Oh no, we are  _ not _ doing this again.” Silver protested. “I let you take over once, and if not for Heart Song, you would’ve killed all of my friends. Don’t think I’m letting that happen twice.”

“Quiet. You’ve held control long enough. Why not let  _ me _ have some fun?” The voice asked. “Because your idea of ‘fun’ means torturing people!” Silver replied angrily. “Oooh, would you look at that?” The Anti-Celestia mocked. “The bird’s calm facade crumbles.”

Silver looked away. “Shut up,” He mumbled.

Now…” The voice trailed off. Silver felt like weights had been placed on his hooves and claws, trying to pull him down. “I just need to trap you in the subconscious.”

“Ya know, Thespio would be on your flank for revealing your evil plan like that.” The hippogriff quipped, trying to conceal his own anxiety.

“Oh, being funny now, are we?” Silver's fear rose as he felt the chains pull harder. “Well enjoy those easy laughs while you still can, little birdie.” Another pull. It was getting harder and harder to fight against them. “Because I’m going to make everyone in the Secret Rift absolutely despise you.”

“W-what?” Silver questioned.

“Hush, my dear friend. You’ve kept the devil waiting long enough. Say hi to him for me, won’t you?”

The last thing Silver would remember before succumbing to darkness, was a calm, shrill, laugh.


	2. Act 2: Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wolf notices something amiss.

Lightning Bliss paced back and forth in her channel. She and Silver Quill were  _ supposed  _ to meet up today to compare notes for their collab, but the hippogriff was yet to show up. “Where is that stupid bird?” She asked herself.

Bliss looked at the clock on her desk. “Silver was supposed to be here an hour ago! That’s it!” Opening one of the Rift’s portals, the rainbow alicorn stomped into the Tavern. As usual, it was busy, but a certain griffon-pony hybrid caught her eye.

“SILVER QUILL!” The yell got most of the gathered ponies attention, but they weren’t surprised. Sure, Silver Quill and Lightning Bliss were close, but they were known to butt heads on more than one occasion. 

Thespio, the pony Silver was talking to, sighed lightheartedly. But later, even he would admit that the hippogriff was behaving oddly. He wasn’t as energetic as normal, nor was he displaying his usual amount of...trolling in the conversation.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you!? Where have you been?” Bliss demanded. Silver’s expression shifted to annoyance. “What do you mean, Lightning Bliss?” He asked coolly. “What do I- our collab! Don’t you remember? We’re supposed to be working on the script together today!”

“Oh right.” Silver remembered. “I’ve actually decided to drop out of your silly little video.”

“W-what?”

Thespio stepped back in slight shock, glancing around the room. This was getting awkward.

“I just told you, I’ve decided to drop out. What, are you going deaf?” Silver teased, although it sounded a bit too mean spirited for Bliss’ liking. “Of course not, it’s just- you have to tell me!” She reasoned. “I wasted an hour waiting for you to show up, an hour that could have been spent working on other projects!” The hippogriff raised an eyebrow. “Blissy, if  _ you _ wasted the hour like that, that seems like its more your fault than its mine.”

Lightning Bliss’ eyes widened. “Are you serious? God, Silver, I thought that you of all people would understand how important communication is!”

The argument continued, both Silver and Bliss ignoring Thespio’s presence, which only made him increasingly uncomfortable. Even when multiple of their colleagues tried to defuse the situation, they all failed. Thankfully, when Finn the Pony caught wind of the situation (Seriously, that pony is a saint) he ran off to find Dr. Wolf.

“What in the world is going on?” Dr. Wolf asked when he arrived, Finn in tow.

“Silver and Lightning have been yelling at each other for...how long?” Golden Fox asked. “15 minutes.” Keyframe answered. “Apparently Silver dropped out of a video the two of them were making and didn’t tell Blissy.”

Dr. Wolf scratched his chin in thought. “That’s strange. Just the other day, Silver was telling me about how excited he was to do that video with her.”

“If I may add,” Thespio chimed in, having finally gotten away from the argument. “Silver was acting weird when I was talking to him earlier.” 

“Weird how?” Finn asked. 

“Like, a lot more calmer and...refined, I guess the word would be,” Thespio answered. “He just wasn’t acting like Silver Quill.”

“Hm...” Dr. Wolf responded simply. 

“...why aren’t you listening to me!?” Bliss screamed, making the small group of gathered creatures flinch. “You can’t just drop out on me like that! It’s not fair!”

“Yes, because the  _ Mary Sue  _ just loves being fair now, doesn’t she?” Silver replied coldly. 

“Damn.” Thespio commented.

“Alright, both of you!” Dr. Wolf stepped in suddenly. “That is quite enough!” Silver scoffed. “I understand that you are both upset, but I think we would all appreciate it if you could settle your differences more calmly.”

“But Doc-“ Lightning Bliss protested. She was silenced by Dr. Wolf’s glare. “Now,” The anthropomorphic wolf said. “Apologize to each other.”

Bliss sighed. “Fine. Silver, I’m sorry,” she said, looking away upon doing so.

Dr. Wolf turned to Silver. “You too, Silver Quill.” Silver looked at him like he was crazy, but Dr. Wolf was staring at him intently. For a brief moment, Bliss glanced back at the hippogriff, alarmed as if she saw a ghost.

Silver groaned. “Ugh, fine. I’m sorry Lightning Bliss.” Dr. Wolf smiled. “There, was that so hard? Now, Miss Bliss, will you come with me? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

Bliss looked at him in slight confusion, but complied, following him to the rest of the group while Silver left the tavern, seemingly unaffected by the now finished fight.

“So...what did you want to talk to me about?” Lightning Bliss asked. Dr. Wolf sighed, his cheery facade fading. “It’s just as I feared. You saw the glitching too, Lightning, didn’t you?” Golden Fox spoke up. “Hold on, the  _ what _ now?”

“The glitching. When I asked Silver to apologize, he  _ glitched.  _ And you saw it too Bliss, right?” Dr. Wolf asked. “Um..I…” Bliss stuttered. “...I did.”

“I haven’t seen that happen since Nightmare Night in 2014. And the result...it wasn’t pretty,” Dr. Wolf explained.

“What do you mean, Doc?” Keyframe asked.

“What I mean is, that wasn’t Silver Quill. That...that was The Anti-Celestia.”


End file.
